SSB: Batalla de Almas
by Zword
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a vivir ¿estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio? De entre tantos, un número indeterminado de personas que fallecieron por causas inverosímiles se les da la oportunidad de no caer sobre las garras de la muerte, pero a un costo: Salvar el destino de otro mundo. Solamente debes comprender que los accidentes no existen, sólo el flujo del destino.
1. Prólogo: Ellos

Prólogo: Ellos

 _¿Los dioses son crueles de verdad? O ¿Es el ser humano el verdadero monstruo? ¿_ _ **Quién creo a los hombres**_ _? ¿_ _ **Quién creo a los dioses**_ _?_ _ **¿Quién creo a quien primero?**_ _..._

[…]

– **¡Dios, sálvanos! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Ten piedad de mi hermano y de mí! ¡Dios, te lo ruego!**

 _{Supliqué una y otra vez, mientras me encontraba de rodillas frente a mi cama.}_

Los ojos me pesaban, incluso aun cuando el mundo parecía terminarse. Lloré una última vez.

 _{Mi corazón estaba destrozado}_

– _**Mamá, papá, Máximo…**_

Lo último que había visto, eran los ojos color miel de mi hermano. Me gritaba frenético hasta que dos personas entraron en mi habitación y luego…

[…]

 _{Lo último que veía era la completa oscuridad}_

[…]

Se escucharon unos ruidos… me sentía débil, pero abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso.

* * *

– ¿Cree que deberíamos despertarles? – Cuestionó una voz femenina, un poco reacia, al lado de un hombre muy alto, que apenas se veía, pues estaban a oscuras.

A oscuras realmente no, pero sus parpados así lo notaban por el repentino despertar.

– No, lo harán solos – En el momento en que dijo aquello, dos de las capsulas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y este las señaló orgulloso – Mira. Al menos los primeros dos ya están despertando.

Un espeso humo blancuzco comenzó a salir de estas simultáneamente. En una de ellas había una chica y en el otro un muchacho. Ella dio las primeras señales de vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y al contacto con el oxígeno de la sala, de un color sin vida y un blanco como color de su media larga cabellera pasaron a ser color aceitunado y un color rubio sucio.

Por otro lado, el joven a su lado, además de verse más adulto que ella y poseer las mismas características sin vida, pasó de ser colores neutros a una brillante cabellera color caoba y ojos de un azul oscuro.

La chica vestía con una blusa blanca que se podía notar encima de una sudadera azul con franjas blancas, tipo deportiva, pero bastante larga, más lo que parecía un short de mezclilla. Además de unas medias de rejilla y un par de botines café oscuro y bastante desgastados.

El muchacho portaba consigo unos jeans rectos de tela oscura, una sudadera negra, una camiseta grisácea abajo, y complementando con unos tenis deportivos negros con franjas verticales e inclinadas color blanco.

Nada más la chica comenzó a tener más conciencia tosió más fuertemente, como si intentara sacar alguna cosa atorada en su garganta. Luego los fuertes tosidos del chico a su lado se hicieron más intensos.

– ¿Max…? ¿Hermano…? – La chica levantó la mirada un poco y la fijó a su lado, donde estaba el llamado Max, quien era su hermano mayor – ¡¿Máximo?! – Se jaloneó al darse cuenta que su hermano apenas respondía. Estaban sujetos a donde quiera que estuviesen, y algunas figuras, aún borrosas, los observaban, podía sentirlo.

La chica inmediatamente se puso alerta, y como si fuera un flash, le llegó de repente un recuerdo. _Ella y su hermano estaban muertos._

Otra capsula comenzó a abrirse, tomando los mismos pasos que las anteriores dos, y con un joven dentro. La chica volteó hasta su lado derecho, donde comenzaban a suceder los hechos que seguramente transcurrieron con ellos dos al encontrarse ahí. De la extraña nube de humo se coloro un cabello negro, tan negro como la misma obsidiana, e igual de brillante. El muchacho, con un rostro desalineado alzó la vista lentamente y preguntó con una sonrisa poco vehemente:

– ¿A caso son algo así como los enviados de la muerte?

Sus ojos eran grandes y del color de la esmeralda, verde, e igual de brilloso que una. Pero el detalle estaba en su vestimenta. Parecía un tipo de soldado.

– ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Por qué nos tienen así?! – Esta vez habló la profunda voz varonil del que, al parecer, se llamaba Máximo. Había despertado sus sentidos una vez abrió bien los ojos. La chica iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

– Tranquilícense, no somos gente de temer – La sombra más alta dio un paso al frente. Se trataba de un gigantesco hombre de cabello platinado, ojos violeta, con un traje blanco en su totalidad, incluidos los zapatos, y una expresión serena. – Ni enviados de la muerte ni nada, somos seres que deseamos ayudarlos, a cambio de una ayuda, ya saben, las cosas no son gratuitas.

La joven rubia comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo. Estaba realmente consternada por saber que no estaba viva, o que aquella pesadilla era sumamente real.

– Alba, no llores – Dijo Max con un tono consolador y casi quebrado.

– Es que… nosotros – La chica no se calmaba.

– Liberales las muñecas, Snake, y enciende un poco esta sala. A puesto a que no ven bien – a la orden se ejecutaron las tareas.

Alba, Max, y el de nombre incognito, cayeron al suelo de rodillas, encontrándose débiles. Un par de manos intentaron ayudarles, pero el de blanco evitó que sucediera, poniéndoles los brazos en señal de alto.

Alba y su hermano se reunieron en un abrazo enternecedor, mientras que el otro simplemente se levantó del suelo sin queja alguna.

En el instante en que la luz incrementó se lograron ver los tonos monocromáticos de esa sala, parecida a un pequeño laboratorio. Algunos enormes contenedores con líquidos de dudosa procedencia color neón, tuberías conectando aparatos con otros. A los lados, otras seis cápsulas como las de ellos, pero sin saber si había alguien o no dentro de estas, y frente a estas, unas cuantas figuras.

No eran personas reales, o al menos no lo parecían. Al fondo, un joven llamaba la atención. Tenía el rostro sereno e inexpresivo, cabello rubio muy desordenado y vestimenta negra. Más adelante entre el hombre de traje blanco, una mujer con una cabellera recogida en una coleta y un traje ajustado azul celeste, y al otro lado de este mismo, un muchacho de complexión envidiable, cabello azul oscuro y expresión tan reacia como la anterior joven.

Del lado de la joven rubia, un muchacho con orejas puntiagudas, traje azul celeste y cabello rubio. Del lado del joven peli azul, un señor bajito con un pronunciado bigote, una gorra y vestido con un overol.

Detrás de ellos, en una puerta cercana a la ubicación del rubio vestido de negro, salió un hombre de edad promedio, de complexión atlética y con un traje ajustado militar.

– Como ya saben, ustedes están… – Hizo una ligera pausa y continuó – ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente? ¿Muertos? Sí, eso. – Dijo el hombre con una expresión serena. Los hermanos de antes volvieron a palidecerse ante el escenario, mientras que el otro joven no se sorprendía de aquello, de hecho, parecía resignado.

– ¡Vaya delicadeza! – Dijo a modo de queja el rubio de vestimenta azul. Pero además de esta una enorme ironía que hizo esbozar una sonrisa al otro rubio vestido de negro.

– ¿Cómo podría ser más delicado, Campeón Hyliano? – Cuestionó desconcertado el de blanco.

– Creo que la palabra que buscaba era "fallecidos" no "muertos" – Volvió a radicar con la misma ironía – Hay una enorme diferencia de delicadeza entre ambos sinónimos. Además creo que es necesaria una explicación para toda esta locura.

El muchacho hizo una mueca ante la indiferencia de sus compañeros. Aquello que hacían le parecía simplemente una porquería.

– Si, quizá tengas razón, pero lo hecho, ya está hecho – Alzó los hombros con una sonrisa divertida y poco arrepentida – Además se suponía que esa parte le tocaba a las voces más confiables del grupo. No creo que mi voz sea adecuada para explicar esto, Link – el aludido rodó los ojos con cansancio y luego resopló resignado.

Una vez la atención de los muchachos estaba totalmente captada, el gordinflón bigotudo comenzó a decir su discurso. – Nosotros somos los peleadores de diferentes universos –Este mismo les extendió la mano a los dos hermanos que se encontraban sobre el suelo. Al principio, Max dudo, pero al ver que la intención de este no era mala, aceptó la mano con gusto, levantándose con su hermana aun pegada a él – Hace un tiempo para acá hemos tenido conflictos con algunos rivales, pero esta vez fueron demasiado lejos.

Luego de ello, el bigotón observó al rubio de azul, cuyo nombre parecía ser Link. Este mismo comenzó a hablar.

– Transportan las almas de la gente para unirlas a su ejército. Almas de cualquier parte de la existencia misma. No sabemos cómo son capaces de hacer eso, los únicos son Master y Crazy Hand – Aseguró el rubio de orejas puntiagudas con una mueca en el rostro – A todo eso, es una locura… Aún sigo en toda oposición, Master Hand – Expresó el muchacho – Aun cuando podamos ofrecerles _**otra**_ _oportunidad._

Los ojos de los tres jóvenes se posaron en Link tras decir aquello. ¿Se refería a…?

– Eso no te corresponder a decidir, sino a ellos. – Anunció con osadía el joven rubio de negro.

– ¿Entonces no te fastidia lo de Aeris, Cloud? – Cuestionó el rubio en tono de provocación.

Como era de esperarse, al menos para los extraños personajes que bien podrían provenir de alguna obra de ficción para los jóvenes presentes, ambos rubios se encararon enfadados y con miradas que si fueran un arma habrían matado en varias ocasiones.

La rubia de coleta y traje ajustado azul, mermó el conflicto tan sólo con una mirada aún más amenazadora que la de estos dos juntos, mismos quienes tragaron grueso con el rostro serio.

– Por eso, si no toman la oferta, los dejamos partir de vuelta al flujo del tiempo. Sabes eso mejor que nadie, Link – Dijo Master Hand despreocupadamente.

– Y aún seríamos pocos a comparar con su ejército. Podríamos pedir ayuda a ejércitos de otros tiempos.

– Sabes perfectamente que eso afectaría el curso de la historia, de tu historia, de la historia de otras dimensiones. El hecho de que ustedes estén aquí ya habría sido una catástrofe, de no ser porque TÚ diosa nos ha ayudado a colaborar deteniendo su tiempo. Sabes lo frágil que es este en tu universo, ¿no? Sabes que estas personas escogidas esconden un gran fuego en su corazón. Son tan fuertes como ustedes pero necesitan sacar ese fuego – Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí confundidos, no sentían ese "fuego" arder

– Mmm… – El joven hizo un sonido desconformé – Voy a ver a Su Alteza, y a la Reina – El joven se dio media vuelta, sin siquiera voltear. Parecía muy enfadado.

Los presentes miraron la partida de Link. Aunque antes observara con intimidación, ahora Samus tenía una expresión lastimera, como si supiera la razón de que su compañero estuviera así.

– Yo iré a hablar con él – Dijo Samus yendo tras de Link.

– Sí, ve Samus – Comentó Master tranquilamente – Bueno, ya escucharon como son las cosas. No obstante les mencionaré un último detalle. Si caen en la batalla en este mundo, no podrán volver a reencarnar en el suyo, ¿aún desean esa oportunidad?

– A mi aún no me queda claro. ¿La oportunidad es volver a mí vida? – Cuestionó el pelinegro de ojos esmeralda.

– La oportunidad se trata de un deseo. Volver a tu vida es uno de ellos, o podrías pedir cualquier cosa que no rebase los límites de nuestras leyes. Como en tu mundo ya estás muerto, el hecho de que regreses después de tu muerte alteraría a las personas. Por eso sólo podemos regresarte minutos, horas, e incluso cinco años antes de tu muerte. Bueno, tú conciencia. El cuerpo físico que tienes procede de este mundo, si así quieres llamarle.

– Pero si muero aquí, mi posibilidad de reencarnar en mi mundo descenderá a cero. ¿Qué le pasa a nuestras conciencias? – Volvió a cuestionar este. Los otros dos estaban escuchando atentos.

– Tu alma podría quedarse perdida entre muchas otras a manos de Hades, o podría reencarnar en este mundo si la Diosa de la Luz se apiada de ti.

Después de pasársele por la cabeza una y mil situaciones, el muchacho por fin se decidió.

– ¡Cabo Rainer Schwarz, señor! – hizo un saludo con la mano sobre el pecho, pegando su puño y enseñándolo hacia afuera sobre la altura del corazón, y la otra mano permanecía detrás de su espalda baja, doblando el codo. [ **N/A: Saludo de SNK de la Legión de reconocimiento** ]

Max miró al muchacho. Parecía como de su edad, dos o tres años más, entre los veintidós y los veinticuatro. Vestía realmente como un soldado, hasta tenía espantosas manchas de sangre en su uniforme. Al notarlo, Alba exhalo nuevamente, sintiéndose presa de la desesperación se revisó todo el cuerpo; no sentía nada, no tenía manchas de sangre. Luego recordó que la forma de su muerte fue con dos manos sosteniendo su cuello. Sin embargo, Máximo sí que tenía manchas de sangre sobre su camiseta gris.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! – Gimió Alba con una cara inundada sobre temor.

Se alejó de su hermano precipitadamente, cruzándose con sus propios pies al intentar huir y cayendo al suelo, o eso creía, pues había sido atrapada por dos brazos fuertes. Volteó su cabeza en dirección a su rescatador. El joven de expresión serena, ojos azules y un rostro lleno de seriedad que no había pronunciado demasiadas palabras durante el encuentro.

La chica volvió a tener las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas amontonadas en la comisura de los ojos. Sin embargo, al observarse mutuamente, el joven sintió un _**algo**_ que le llamaba. La veía tan… indefensa. Pronto comenzó a sentirlo otra vez. Esos deseos tan fervientes de luchar, pero por esa joven que parecía tan desconsolada. Le recordaba escenas de sus viajes, cuando después de dejar todo en paz en su mundo, viajó sin rumbo, topándose con el nuevo deber ante sus ojos. Y ahora, ante sus manos…

– Yo… yo quiero regresar a mi vida – Dijo en el instante la joven, calmándose poco a poco después de ese juego de miradas.

– ¡P-Pero Alba!... – Dijo Max con exaltación, pero antes de dictaminar algo más, Master Hand le interrumpió.

– ¡Perfecto! La conexión de almas es un éxito. Ike, desde este momento te confiero su seguridad y su entrenamiento también – Dijo el de cabello platinado.

Ike asintió, no sólo hacia el de blanco, si no también hacia la joven. Su mirada decía que no iba a fallar en tu tarea y que cuidaría perfectamente de ella. En ambas muñecas de ambos muchachos apareció un tipo de brazalete azul oscuro, y por un instante se logró ver un pequeño hilo rojo envolver sus dedos meñiques. Este unía los destinos de dos almas para conocerse, y el brazalete era un simbolismo de ello, pero físico.

– Llévala con la princesa Zelda, ella sabrá qué confeccionarle – Ike asintió y se llevó a la joven en brazos, aunque quejándose al querer regresar por su hermano.

– ¡Alba! ¡Alba! ¡Suéltala! – El muchacho intentó cruzar la puerta, pero no podía, se repelía como si se tratará de un campo de fuerza.

– No podrás cruzar la puerta a no ser qué hayas decidido aceptar la misión. Tu hermana lo ha hecho – Replicó Master ante la insistencia del muchacho.

Por la puerta salieron los demás peleadores que estaban presentes. Parecían un poco consternados, habían intentado tener contacto visual con alguno de los tres, pero no resultaba. El primero en partir luego de Ike había sido el rubio de vestimenta negra, que se llamaba Cloud. Luego el bigotudo. Ya solo quedaba el mencionado Snake, un hombre con un traje ajustado, como de espía militar, y Master Hand, con los dos muchachos pelinegros.

Ya no se veía. Ya nadie se veía tras salir del extraño laboratorio en colores monocromáticos, y líquidos extraños de colores neón. El joven comenzó a pegar en el aparente campo de fuerza que le impedía ir por ella. – ¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a hacer esto!

En el momento en que dijo aquello, logró pasar al otro lado del pasillo oscuro, que poco a poco pudo iluminarse ante sus ojos.

– ¡Master Ha…! – Entró un joven albino, chocando con Max, y rodando hasta caer al suelo – ¡Au…! ¡M-Master Hand!

– ¿Qué pasa, Robín? – Cuestionó el aludido ante el escándalo.

– Link salió muy enfadado de aquí, quería saber si ya habían despertado – Anunció muy interesado sobre el tema – ¡Por Naga! Ese golpe dolió bastante, ¿qué hacia este tirado en medio del estrecho pasillo…? ¡Oh! – En cuanto estos dos se observaron se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro, se llamaban. Sus ojos café claro chocaban con los ojos azules del de castaño. [ **NO homo v:** ]

– Y-Yo… maldición ¿qué carajos es esta sensación? Es como si no pudiera dejar de verlo… – Anunció Max con un gesto desagradable. Inmediatamente aparecieron los mismos objetos sobre sus manos y meñique, sólo que el brazalete del joven era dorado, al igual que el del aparentemente nombrado como " _Robín_ "

Seguido del albino llegó un hombre junto con una mujer, ambos parecían padre e hija, ambos de cabello azul cobalto, con ojos azul rey y de tez pálida. Extrañamente tenían el mismo tipo de espada sobre sus costados y vestían un tanto parecido.

Aún sobre el suelo, junto al albino, Max quedo prendado de ver la inmensa cabellera azul de la chica, y se observaron unos segundos a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada desinteresada, y él con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, era una muchacha muy hermosa.

– Qué lástima. Si te hubieras visto primero con Lucina, podría haber sido tu mentora – Dijo Robín rascándose la nuca y dándose cuenta de la forma en la que miraba a la hija de su amigo peli azul – Aunque podría depender de tus tributos…

– ¡¿Eh?! No, de eso ni hablar – Anunció el hombre peli azul al lado de la chica.

Robín hecho a reír mientras que ella, bueno… parecía algo avergonzada.

– Padre, vamos – Dijo con una enorme vergüenza – De todas formas no pasó.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Max se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta Master Hand – ¿Podría haber pasado? – le tomó del frente de su traje, sacudiéndolo un poco. Este asintió con una media sonrisa.

– Podría, pero depende de tus tributos, lo que te caracteriza como un alma guerrera.

Max bajó la mirada, observó a Robín y luego este alzó los hombros con simpleza. Viró hacia la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella, resignado.

– Supongo que tengo que ir con la tal Zelda – Dijo el joven de ojos verdes, acompañado por Snake, con quien ya había hecho el "pacto" cuando Max hacía el suyo con Robín. Master asintió con la cabeza en total silencio.

Ya solo quedaban los espadachines, el muchacho albino, y Max. Master les hizo un gesto, como queriendo que se marcharan para comenzar el juego. Ya pertenecerían a ese sitio, y no podían siquiera pensar en marcharse, ni se tenían permitido fallecer en batalla, o las consecuencias, como antes dicho, serían terribles.

No obstante, antes de apagar la luz del laboratorio, ahora sólo con Master dentro, otra nueva cápsula comenzaba activarse.

¿Quién sería ahora?

[–…–Continuará–…–]

* * *

:3 CONVOCATORIA DE OCS CERRADA 21-10-2018

En fin, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO Chaito


	2. I: Nosotros

¡HE ACTUALIZADO, GENTE! ¿Cómo están :3? Espero que bien. Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nosotros

" _ **El tiempo**_ _: una herramienta de la humanidad, y todos los seres vivos que tienen un raciocinio más allá de los límites del sobrevivir, definido como la dimensión física que representa la sucesión de estados por los que pasa la materia…_ _ **¿Qué le pasa a la materia cuando su tiempo es limitado?**_ "

 **[...]**

Apenas cruzar el pasillo salieron a un enorme jardín que dejó boquiabierto a Máximo, alias Max. Rondó el lugar un poco inquieto, no veía a Alba en ningún lado hasta que Robín le tomó un hombro, asustándolo un poco, y reaccionando agresivamente.

Robín le observó por unos momentos, sobre todo la parte de su pecho que tenía una mancha roja. Suspiró hondo y luego se alejó unos centímetros.

– Respira, chico. No te voy a hacer ningún daño. Si no te lo han dicho, nosotros estamos para ayudar – Replicó el muchacho con una tranquilidad envidiable.

– Nos traen a la guerra. Eso no es… – Antes de decir otra cosa la espadachín, de largo cabello azulado de antes, habló.

– En realidad sólo las almas de personas que con toda su fuerza y deseo quieren evitar sus muertes, caen aquí. Y no almas cualquiera, sino nobles y valientes que podrían hacer todo con tal de que se haga justicia. No creo que tu muerte haya sido un accidente, ¿verdad? – Max desvió la mirada, como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

Robín miró a Lucina, como invitándole a no decir nada más. Ella siempre acataba lo que él o su padre le sugerían, por ello desvió la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior al pensar que había metido la pata con su frialdad.

– Creo que debó ver cómo va Lady Corrin con las enseñanzas de Morgan. Ya saben que a veces puede ser poco estricta con… –Dijo esta con prisa, pero Max le tomó la mano antes de huir.

– No me molesta en absoluto, si es por eso que te vas tan de repente, señorita Lucina. Sólo que… – Hizo una pausa dubitativa – sólo que no estoy seguro de contar algo así como si no fuera nada.

La joven le miró unos instantes, sorprendida realmente. Arrebató su brazo con un leve sonrojo, pues casi no tenía grandes contactos con hombres, salvo sus familiares y amigos.

– No me vuelvas a tocar; no tiene nada que ver contigo – La chica salió de ahí como un rayo, dejando un poco consternado a Max. Mientras que Robín y Chrom parecían esperárselo.

– No le hagas mucho caso, suele ponerse histérica, especialmente estos días. – Dijo Robín, intentado sonreír pero dejando que algo de nervio se le escapase – Mejor vamos a que te reúnas con la otra chica y la princesa.

Max vio la partida veloz de Lucina y se dio media vuelta, vencido por las palabras de Robín. Chrom se dirigió hacia su hija, para apoyar respecto a lo de la chica Corrin, que parecía ser verdad. Se despidió con una leve agitación en su mano diestra.

Caminaron por el mismo jardín. Uno enorme y basto, y a la vez vació. Tenía cuatro divisiones rectangulares en cada esquina con sus respectivas florecillas y arbustos, al centro una división circular con una fuente en el medio, algo pequeña y rodeada de florecillas. Era como un cuadrado que daba a cuatro partes. La primera el laboratorio donde habían despertado, la segunda al frente, que parecía ser una enorme edificación, parecida a un coliseo. La del lado izquierdo del laboratorio parecía un tipo de fábrica, y finalmente, la más grande y sobresaliente por su diseño elegante, un tipo de mansión. Cabe mencionar que algunos árboles rodeaban los sitios entre cada edificio, sumado a esto los jardines.

Robín le indicó el camino, que iba hacia la mansión.

Por el camino, Max empezó con una duda – Por cierto – hizo una pausa larga hasta que Robín le observó curiosamente – Alba y yo somos personas ordinarias, en el sentido de que no tenemos experiencia con batallas y esas cosas, no como Rainer, ¿cómo se supone que lucharemos en una guerra?

– Por ahora no sabemos que puedas hacer. Aunque el hecho de que estés a la par de mis atributos quiere decir que podrías tener la misma habilidad que yo para la magia y la estrategia. Tengo un pasado, chico. Cuando había guerra en mi mundo, Chrom era el líder de una pequeña compañía. Yo era el estratega en ese entonces. – Max arqueó una ceja, esperando la respuesta – Nunca perdimos una sola batalla, ni una sola unidad, hasta que finalizó la guerra – Este se sorprendió, pero aún quedaban dudas, hasta que Robín le calló con un gesto – No exasperes, pronto sabremos para que estas hecho, igual que tu hermana.

* * *

Entraron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a dos enormes portones que abrió el host. Max se encontró con una extensa recepción, amueblada, alfombrado rojizo en su mayoría, la estancia bien limpia. No cupo en dicha al virar todo. Bonitos y enormes candiles, la mayoría de la casa se componía de madera y adoquín, aunque había algunas paredes concretadas y con hermosos mosaicos. Además también se encontró con su hermana en brazos aún del muchacho peli azul de enorme complexión física.

– ¡Alba! – Max corrió a reunirse con su hermana, que bajó de los brazos de Ike.

Se abrazaron, este cargándola ligeramente, pues la chica no suponía demasiados problemas para levantarla.

Ahí también estaban Snake y el Cabo Rainer, como esperando.

– Ahora sí, debemos subir hacia la torre de la mansión. Ahí estará la princesa. – Dijo el tal Snake, con una voz profunda y varonil.

Subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia la este, hasta el final del pasillo parecía haber otra ronda de escaleras. De sorpresa estas eran de caracol. Comenzaron a subirlas más pronto que tarde y llegaron a otro pasillo más. Se extendían unas cuantas habitaciones y al final del pasillo, bien iluminado y con un aire muy diferente al de la mansión abajo, casi como de un castillo, se toparon con una puerta.

Tras la puerta había algo extraño. Un puentecillo que llevaba a una torre y a una bella vista, un paisaje hermoso y sin igual se asomaba tras la puerta. Había montañas y un lago rodeándoles. Pero algo estaba extraño. Alba se percató de dos avecillas estáticas sobre la torre que había enfrente, además de que al pasar y fijarse a los alrededores había personas abajo, pero tampoco se movían. Y al ver detrás había… ¡¿Un enorme castillo?!

De repente se escuchó un enorme estruendo, y frente a la habitación que esperaban salió una enorme nube de humo. Tras esta salieron tres figuras, tosiendo y haciendo aire alejando la humacera.

– ¡AH! ¡Desastre, eres un desastre! – Dijo una voz femenina muy chillona.

– No te pedí que vinieras – Dijo otra voz femenina, un poco más suave y entre tosidos.

– ¡No peleen, se los ruego! – Gritoneó la voz de Link con nervios.

Al verlos salir con tantas manchas negras, el cabello desordenado y con un aspecto extravagante, no pudieron más que reír inmensamente.

Ya con menos humo negruzco pudieron ver mejor la apariencia de las otras dos mujeres. Ambas rubias. Una con un pantalón, y traje parecido al del rubio, además de unos goggles de cuero, y la otra con un vestido elegante y capa.

Las mujeres dejaron de discutir para mirarse y comenzar a reírse fuertemente, pero Link parecía decepcionado al observar a esas seis figuras.

– No esperaba verlos aquí – Dijo el rubio con severidad.

– El otro rubito ya te dijo que eso no es de tu incumbencia – Expresó Rainer con la misma osadía que Cloud hacía apenas unos minutos.

Link frunció el ceño y luego se recargó en el barandal de piedra.

– Supongo que la chica de los goggles debe ser Zelda – Comentó Rainer entre una sonrisa. Parecía como si la chica le fuese atractiva.

– Y yo también – Dijo la de voz chillona y el vestido elegante.

Los tres forasteros abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Ambas eran Zelda? La verdad es que se parecían bastante. No fue hasta que la rubia se quitó los goggles que encontraron la única diferencia. Los ojos de esta eran de un verde brillante, claro y bello.

Max y Rainer se quedaron hipnotizados por estos, que parecían llenos de muchas emociones. Nostalgia, tristeza, deseo, fuerza y hasta poder.

– M-Maldita sea – Dijo Rainer, colocando su mano sobre la nariz que empezó a sangrarle un poco.

Link al darse cuenta de ello le subió la cólera. ¿Acaso había fantaseado con SU amiga?

– ¿En serio? Qué asco me das… – Dijo Max con una cara de desagrado por la reacción de Rainer.

– C-Cállate, odio esto. No tiene nada que ver con cosas insanas. Es sólo que… – Sus mejillas ardieron unos segundos. La chica rubia de ojos verdes no le quitaba la vista de encima – cuando algo me gusta y lo veo, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza. Me ha pasado desde que soy muy pequeño. ¡Qué quede claro que no de formas lascivas! Sólo creo que sus ojos son bellos, muy bellos.

El silencio incómodo rodeo el ambiente. Zelda estaba sonrojada al igual que Rainer, la otra Zelda observaba con una sonrisa socarrona. Nunca, ni siquiera el supuesto cariño que tenía por Link, la dejaba tan llena de tonos carmines en las mejillas y orejas, como había hecho ese extraño.

Cuando el humo se disipó de lleno, y el paisaje se apreciaba más claramente, detrás de la torre del laboratorio de la rubia, Alba se percató de las cordilleras y montañas llenas de verde tras este. Sonrió nostálgica, con un fuerte sentimiento que Ike notó.

– Max – Tomó la sudadera de su hermano y la jaló – Mira, se parece a… – Señaló con el dedo índice a donde estaba observando. De pronto Max también tenía ese sentimiento, y Robín, junto con Ike, se les unió a observar.

En efecto, aquello tenía una pinta maravillosa. Casi idéntico a una lugar en donde antes habían estado Alba, Max y sus padres.

– Sí alguna vez pueden visitar Hyrule, cuando todo esto esté resuelto, podrán sentir la brisa, admirar a los animales y sentir el agua fluir por sus pies. Los dejaré pasear donde quieran. Este reino y este castillo, me pertenecen – Dijo la chica de ojos verdes, dejando a todos atónitos. De repente Rainer se sintió estúpido.

– ¿Qué les sorprende tanto? Creo que deje en claro que iba a ir con la princesa Zelda y la reina –Dijo Link con una sonrisa burlona ante las reacciones de estos, más sobre la de Rainer – Ella es la princesa Zelda del reino de Hyrule de la _**Era Dorada**_ – La chica de vestido elegante hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Y ella es la Reina Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, de la _**época actual**_.

Rainer tragó grueso y sé puso en formación. – ¡Quiero disculparme por mi enorme atrevimiento, Su Majestad! – Dijo esté con tono y voz firme.

Zelda echó a reír, haciendo sentir nervioso al soldado. Le posó una mano en el hombro, subiéndola, pues el muchacho era al menos una cabeza y media más alto que ella. Link observó pendiente la escena, como si algo de eso no le gustará nada, o quizá todo.

– No hace falta que me llames por títulos. En este momento y en cualquier otro, somos compañeros y puedes decirme sólo _Zelda_ – su tonó dictaminó una cercanía impropia. Al menos las chicas, y Snake, pudieron entender el gesto.

– Sólo Zelda… es decir… Z-Zelda – El joven sintió nuevamente que la sangre le salía de la nariz. Snake comenzó a reírse con frenesí.

– Vaya, soldado, pensé que había dicho "nada de imágenes lascivas" – El hombre sonrió divertidamente. Ike y Robín apreciaron al hombre con una mirada que decía que aquello era poco común en este.

La Joven Zelda desvió la mirada con el gesto fruncido de la vergüenza. Link estaba preparando su espada tras la espalda, para matarlo. Ike apartó a Alba hasta la puerta, y Max, Robín, y la princesa Zelda imitaron a los dos anteriores.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió, arrojándolos a todos, cayendo de rodillas justo enfrente de Rainer y haciendo que tropezase sobre Zelda oji verde. Link estaba al lado de esta misma. De repente se sintió petrificado.

– ¡Ah…! Lo siento mucho – Anunció una voz femenina detrás de la puerta, que alzó la mirada despacio hasta toparse con la de Link. Entonces paso.

Se quedaron observando mutuamente, con un inquietante interés. Ella se veía de estatura baja, cabello negro hasta los hombros pero con las puntas de este en colores violetas y lila, de flequillo recto, ojos rasgados y café oscuro. Una vestimenta inusualmente infantil, hasta ver las medias con encaje que tenía arriba de la rodilla.

En la mano diestras del rubio apareció un brazalete verde pasto, al igual que en la mano diestra de la chica. Además recorrió un hilo rojo que se prendió por un momento y luego desapareció sin más. Igual que con los anteriores tres muchachos.

– ¡N-No! – Link observó su mano, e intentó desesperadamente quitarse el brazalete, pero no podía. Entonces la chica se acercó hasta el rubio.

– Ahora supongo que tú serás mi _sensei_ – Dijo la joven con una mirada que podía comer si eso fuera posible.

Ante la declaración tan espontanea, todos los presentes la observaron curiosos. La chica estaba demasiado decidida para lo que tenía que hacer a corto plazo. No parecía tener miedo, solo estaba una enorme confianza en sí misma.

– No soy un trofeo, no me miren así – Dijo con un poco de nervio, pero tranquilizándose inmediatamente – Un señor alto me dijo que aquí encontraría al chico guapo de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con quien definitivamente debía hacer el pacto – Examinó a Link unos segundos, admirándolo y comiéndolo con sus ojos castaño oscuro – No me creía que fuese a ser perfecto, pero sí que lo es.

Ahora Zelda oji verde fruncía el ceño, en señal de desaprobación. Rainer atinó a levantarse y ayudar a Zelda a hacerlo, y en cuanto lo hizo fue a interponerse con las manos abriéndose en señal de alto entre la nueva y el hyliano, sus ojos echaban fuego.

Los demás imitaron a Rainer, levantándose y admirando el espectáculo incomodos.

– Estas avergonzándole, ¿entiendes? – Dijo esta en tono amenazador. La chica pelinegra le miró con una mueca, como si le disgustara su manera de hablar.

– Hasta que salga de su boca no voy a dejar de hacer lo que me venga en gana, princesita – Dijo esta sin ninguna vergüenza. Siguió tentando al muchacho, como si se tratara de un espécimen de laboratorio. – Y por cierto, antes de hablar con alguien se presenta. Yo me llamo Ta… Koi, me llamo Koi nada más. Niña maleducada.

Robín soltó una pequeña risa, junto con la Zelda oji azul y el mismo Link, cosa que disgusto enormemente a la chica de ojos verdes.

– ¡Mira, tú…! – Koi le colocó un dedo sobre los labios de manera delicada.

– Calla y haz tu trabajo – Esta vez Link tenía el ceño fruncido, e incluso los demás. Podía ser divertido lo anterior, pero esto había sonado grosero.

– ¡Ah…! – Zelda casi explota en cólera, de no ser porque su antepasada se colocó detrás de ella tomando sus brazos.

– Mira, regresaré al rato porque estas sensible. ¿Podría hacerme tour, maestro Link? – El muchacho asintió resignado.

* * *

Ambos salieron de aquel espacio, regresando a la sala principal. El muchacho le había seguido apenas salieron. De repente sintió una extraña sensación familiar. Ahí estaba él, persiguiendo nuevamente a una mujer por detrás sin decir nada, acatando sus órdenes, sus acciones que le causaran nervio, seguramente a futuro su imprudencia, y regaños. Y también buenos momentos… quizá.

– No puedo creer que ni muerta me dejan en paz las niñas ricas – Comentó Koi con una enorme decepción – ¿Quién sé cree?

– Bueno, es la reina de Hyrule – Dijo Link, entonces la cara de Koi se descompuso. Una pequeña gota de sudor y arrepentimiento pasó por su cabeza ante tal situación.

– N-No me importa en absoluto. Me habló con tal desprecio que no me detuve. De donde yo vengo es una enorme falta de conciencia hablar con desprecio a desconocidos. Además no tenía nada que ver con ella – Respondió con un ligero sonrojo, evitando sentirse culpable, sin mucho éxito.

– Ya sé, así es ella, siempre ha sido así. No cambió ni en esos cien años de asedio, especialmente cuando explota – Comentó el rubio con resignación.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo? Luce de unos quince años – Dijo está incrédulamente ante aquel dato.

– En realidad tiene ciento diecisiete – Koi le miró escéptica – Es una larga historia – Link desvió la mirada, como un tanto dolido por alguna razón.

– Bueno, las largas historias siempre van bien con un poco de fruta o pie, o pie de manzana ¿no tienen algo así? Me estoy muriendo de hambre – Guiñó su ojo intentando mandar la indirecta, que Link captó inmediatamente – Perdón si hace un momento te cause alguna molestia. Sólo quería saber de la persona con la que ahora tendré que lidiar hasta que todo esto termine…

– Nunca fue mi intención tener a un pupilo, pero tal vez aceptaré tu propuesta y comeremos algún pie – Koi alzo la vista con una pequeña sonrisa. Link también.

Quizá la juzgo demasiado pronto, y esta vez no lidiaría como escolta con una niña caprichosa.

Se encaminaron a la cocina, estando igual de vacía de personal. Supuso entonces que todos hacían sus alimentos de vez en cuando. Todo lo que le preguntó a Master Hand había sido eso. Curiosa y casi sin sorpresa de aquella oportunidad. Koi tenía una mente abierta, a pesar de su procedencia, ella misma lo pensaba.

Link sacó un bonito y decorado pie dentro de un refractario de vidrio, parecía como de una princesa. Entonces a Koi le llegó a la cabeza el rostro de la dichosa Zelda.

– Si lo hizo ella, no quiero problemas – Comentó con una mirada casi de arrepentimiento. Aquello en el refractario era nada más y nada menos que un delicioso pide de su fruta favorita: Manzana.

– Tranquila. Puedes estar segura que todo lo que te invite a comer de hoy en adelante esta hecho por mí. Además, si Zelda cocinará estoy seguro que terminaría haciendo algo sospechoso – Dijo Link con algunas sonrisas que ella imitó.

Koi lo dudó un segundo antes de aceptar el pie. No tenía pinta de cocinero, pero el postre lucia delicioso. Ella se resistía aún, hasta que Link dio un respingo, tomó un pedazo del pie y se lo dio de comer casi a la fuerza.

– Oh… ¡oh! ¡Ohhhh! – La chica casi gimió de lo delicioso que estaba. Era tan perfecto. La textura suave por dentro del pan remojado con la mermelada de manzana, con la crujiente base y tapa de pan. La mermelada con trocitos de manzana y canela, endulzados en el punto perfecto. Ni muy dulce, ni muy ácido, un punto medio exquisito. – ¡Por Buda, esto esta riquísimo! – Koi tomó otro pedazo de una rebanada que Link había partido para ella. Luego se la sirvió en un plato, que también había sacado el rubio con anticipación.

Tomaron unos tenedores y comenzaron a degustar cada quien el rico pie de manzana. Link esbozó una sonrisa ante la buena apreciación de su nueva discípula.

Hablaron. Link le contó todo sobre los acontecimientos de algo llamado "Cataclismo" y que estuvo dormido durante cien años, puesto que al enfrentarse al enemigo, se dio cuenta que no podía ganar, y terminó escapando con Zelda.

Le contó a Koi sobre porque Zelda parecía tan mimada o enojona. Su padre y los demás tratos dados durante toda su vida, hasta perderlo todo.

Finalmente narró cómo se sentía perder todo rastro de tu pasado, y sólo saber cómo único dato tu nombre, y ni siquiera por ti, si no por alguien más. " _Puedo decir en carne propia como se siente un animal sin rumbo, sin un objetivo concreto más que el de sobrevivir. Pude sentirme como alguien_ _ **salvaje**_ "

– ¡Genial! Bueno, no todo es genial, pero te han pasado cosas increíbles – Comentó Koi emocionada, aun comiendo otra rebanada de Pie.

– Como dices, me han pasado cosas increíbles. Pero basta de mi – Link también comía su segunda rebanada – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Por lo que sé, llegar acá no es nada agradable, pero quiere decir que eres una persona justa.

Koi lo dudo un segundo. Miro a su alrededor, como si quisiera privacidad. Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de ternura, levantándose y llevando a Koi de nuevo hacia rumbo el laboratorio. Esta vez se detuvieron antes de las escalerillas de caracol, frente a una puerta un tanto más grande que algunas que había visto. Abrió la puerta y otra vez parecían estar en otro lado.

Había una mesita, alrededor varios expositores con armas, las cuales dejaron con la boca abierta a Koi. Tenía enfrente de ella una mesa con cuatro sillas y flores encima, abajo un tapete circular color vino. Del lado izquierdo de la mesa había una cocina, un lavadero, un estante con bajilla, otro estante con despensa y un cubo de basura. Al lado derecho tenía un pequeño almacén y unas escalerillas, y arriba una cajonera, un escritorio, una cama, un buró y una lámpara. Link la invitó a pasar, y esta accedió.

– Literalmente, bienvenida a mi casa – Koi entre alzó las cejas.

– No me sorprende luego de ver lo de antes. Es una casa pequeña, pero se siente el calor de un hogar. – Anunció, sentándose con su plato del pie en la mano derecha. Link también sostenía el suyo.

Se sentaron en la mesilla y Koi pudo percibir la privacidad y tranquilidad de estar con Link.

– Bueno – carraspeó en un principio, parecía de repente algo asustada – Digamos que no he tenido una vida fácil. Entre lo que los demás quieren de mí, y lo que yo quiero para mí, hay un enorme precipicio – Desvió su mirada con una profunda tristeza que el rubio noto. – Podemos decir que… – hizo una ligera pausa – cuando todos esperan tanto de ti es sumamente difícil cumplir con sus expectativas y con las propias.

Otra vez estaba la sensación de familiaridad, pero no por recordar a la princesa Zelda, si no así mismo. Ahí otra víctima de la perfección. Para Link, desde el momento en que la observó había algo familiar. Y por eso su mirada se posó en la chica de overol, mangas debajo de los hombros, y medias negras.

– Cuando todos te juzgan sólo porque debes actuar de acuerdo al protocolo, a tu clase social. No hay libertad. Y cuando fallas, pasa lo que me sucedió a mí… – " _El maldito protocolo"_ pensó Link _._ De pronto, la voz de Koi se quebró. – Y cuando no tienes a nadie a tu lado para apoyarte, es aún más terrible el vacío y la soledad. – Bajó la mirada con una sombra que denotaba diferentes sentimientos, prevaleciendo a su esplendor la tristeza. – Lo único que me ha mantenido, o bueno, me mantuvo sobre la tierra fui yo misma, y nadie más. Quisiera pensar que lo comprendes. Pero dudo mucho que sea así. Un chico tan perfecto, amable y no hecho trizas que se comporta, a pesar de que la reina sea una despectiva…

– No hables por mí. No conoces **todo** mi pasado para hablar de él – Link le tomó una mano, Koi estaba a punto de llorar. Toda su alegría y felicidad estaban por esfumarse – El hecho de que parezca perfecto, no te hace perfecto. Hasta alguien como yo esconde secretos y sentimientos oscuros. Nunca intentes calzar en lo que todos quieren. Tú serás quien tú quieras, siempre y cuando eso no afecté a otros de forma negativa. Usa tu libertad responsablemente.

Su corazón latió con frenesí. Como si desembocara una fuerza suprema. Estaba intentando hacer que alguien con problemas similares a los suyos se sintiera mejor. Esa chica no se merecía nada, lo sentía, lo sabía, lo pensaba firmemente, a pesar de no conocerla verdaderamente, su instinto juraba que aquella joven frente a él era inocente de culpa.

– Gracias, Link – dijo está animándose nuevamente. El rubio le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y luego se levantaron de la mesa. La chica observó los expositores, maravillándose con las espadas y escudos. Pero luego, cuando fue hacia los arcos, permaneció mucho más tiempo admirándolos.

Uno en especial con triple disparo. Acercó su mano lentamente, y tocó con un dedo de manera delicada el cuerpo del arco. Sin embargó se quedó estática ahí, llamando la atención de Link.

La chica se lanzó hacia atrás, empujando su cuerpo contra el de él. Este la sostuvo en brazos, impidiendo que cayera. Ella seguía sorprendida, como si algo la hubiera dejado helada. Respiró agitadamente, con las piernas temblorosas, igual que el gesto y la respiración al cien por hora.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Cuestionó Link sin saber que había sucedido.

– ¡He visto algo…!

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

 **[N/A: Recomiendo poner en cada fin de capítulo la famosa canción del menú de Ultimate que se filtró. Me recuerda un buen al** _ **CONTINUE**_ **de JoJo's xD] Se los dejó acá– watch?v=CaMw4uPhVzs**

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo de Batalla de Almas:**_

* * *

– _Link… ¿conoces a un tal Revali?_

– _Lo conozco. Es… él es un traidor, igual que ella._

* * *

– _Sinceramente me siento inútil y cobarde, Ike… ¿qué se supone que alguien tan patética como yo pueda hacer? Yo sólo vine aquí porque quería evitar que mi hermano falleciera ese día, aunque el ya aceptó._

– _Para nada eres cobarde si has llegado aquí es por tu fuerza de voluntad. Tal vez el destino si nos juntó a todos. Tú y yo peleamos por nuestros seres queridos, te respetó por ello, Alba, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y te ayudaré a entenderlo._

* * *

– _Concéntrate, Máximo. Mira bien dentro de ti y sabrás lo que te hace especial. Mira en lo más profundo de tu corazón. De la esencia que te hace ser tú._

– _Lo intentaré… ¡Mira mi fuego arder!_

* * *

– _Muchacho, un soldado siempre viene para afrontar la muerte. ¿De verdad deseas eso?_

– _Soy un soldado, vine al mundo a proteger a mi nación, y a los débiles. Es un linaje que yo no dejaré que se pierda. Yo nací para esto, señor._

* * *

 _Una joven abrió los ojos en el laboratorio. Dejó ver sus ojos verde destellantes como dos gemas preciosas. Su cabello como el fuego llamó la atención de los ahora presentes._

– _¡Ha, ha! ¡Muy gracioso, Sánchez! Admito que lo hiciste bien, ¡pero ya basta de burlarte de mis gustos literarios de una buena vez! Mejor mueve el trasero y ponme al día con el trabajo. ¿Cómo termino el asalto al ni… do?_

 _Al fin recordaba que estaba muerta… ¿Quién es la misteriosa nueva? ¿Quién será su guía?_


	3. II: Intrusos Un nuevo despertar

Gente, no me creo lo que pasa. Vi el Direct, y todo eso (intentaré hacer un cover de "Lifelight" y por fin subirlo superando mi nervio para enseñarlo a todo público xD quizá lo haga en colaboración, o quizá sola) y la verdad es que se parece mucho a lo que estoy escribiendo, sólo que añadiendo OCs y el detalle de que algunos personajes si están y se encuentran en un tipo de fortaleza. Alguien me pregunto por PM que donde estaban, por lo mismo de que además de que pueden estar en Hyrule con el tiempo STOP, hay un coliseo y otras cosas. Bueno, sólo diré que es un lugar "seguro2 de amenazas, como un lugar de descanso tipo "All-stars" de wii u, respecto al coliseo pues. Y los otros lugares son de descanso. De hecho creo que Max, en el cap anterior, pensó que la mansión estaba muy solitaria, pues eso. En fin, espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Con esto ya van dos juegos de los cuales me imagino más o menos las tramas similares a lo que escribo. Ya, sólo quería contarles eso, y que si alguno tiene switch, me mande PM para agregarle y jugar luego, si gustan q: ¡Ahora sí! (Aunque pagaré el servicio hasta que salga Smash xD)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Intrusos; Un nuevo despertar.

" _ **La materia:**_ _todo aquello que ocupa un lugar en el espacio. Es decir, todo lo que conocemos. No se puede destruir, sólo se transforma. Si el alma es materia, ¿cómo es que se transforma?"_

* * *

Anteriormente:

– _Gracias, Link – dijo está animándose nuevamente. El rubio le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y luego se levantaron de la mesa. La chica observó los expositores, maravillándose con las espadas y escudos. Pero luego, cuando fue hacia los arcos, permaneció mucho más tiempo admirándolos._

 _Uno en especial con triple disparo. Acercó su mano lentamente, y tocó con un dedo de manera delicada el cuerpo del arco. Sin embargó se quedó estática ahí, llamando la atención de Link._

 _La chica se lanzó hacia atrás, empujando su cuerpo contra el de él. Este la sostuvo en brazos, impidiendo que cayera. Ella seguía sorprendida, como si algo la hubiera dejado helada. Respiró agitadamente, con las piernas temblorosas, igual que el gesto y la respiración al cien por hora._

– _¡¿Qué pasa?! – Cuestionó Link sin saber que había sucedido._

– _¡He visto algo…! – Koi se dio vuelta para tener los ojos fijos en Link. Cuando este la observó, la chica tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero parecían de rabia ¿por qué?_

* * *

[ **Minutos antes** **– LAB. DE ZELDA** _ **– Rainer, Alba, Max**_ ]

– ¡E-Esa tipa! – Zelda estaba cruzada de brazos, con una mirada fija en la puerta que había cruzado la "enana engreída" como apodó ella en su mente, y su supuesto fiel caballero, a quien por seguirla consideró de lleno un traidor.

– No necesitamos más contratiempos – Dijo Snake, cortando el silencio sepulcral – ¿Podemos empezar, Zelda? Actuemos profesionales – La calma del hombre mayor la hizo respirar profundamente, asintiendo. Tenía razón, no había tiempo para lidiar con esa niña presumida, y el traidor de Link, que no dijo nada por ella. Sólo se calló como siempre hacia.

Entraron al pequeño, y algo desordenado laboratorio de Zelda oji verde.

Había algunas plantas, muchos papeles con dibujos, libros, herramientas y frascos extraños. Además de materiales de metal o de algún tipo de piedra, brillando en colores azul y anaranjado.

Snake le pidió la confección de algunas armas que pudiera llevar para atacar mano a mano, más algunas que fueran como las propias, y otras más que pidió el mismo Rainer. Esa misma tarde, luego de terminar de acatar las ideas de Snake, ambas rubias se quedaron con los otros cuatro.

– ¿Qué se supone que pueden hacer? – Preguntó Zelda oji azul con un aire de misterio.

– No sé. Puedo hacer tareas sencillas del hogar y confeccionar ropa y… – Dijo la tímida voz de Alba.

– No – Zelda oji verde calló a la joven, mientras se colocaba una palma en la frente – Hablo de sus atributos ¿qué pueden hacer para combatir? ¿Aún no los han enviado al centro de entrenamiento?

Max se lo pensó unos momentos antes de responderle a Zelda. Luego pensó en algo que solía hacer antes.

– Bueno, tengo una memoria muy buena, y además de eso practicaba algunas veces lucha medieval, con espadas reales y un escudo muy pesado, pero la mía no era demasiado larga, y mi escudo era poco pesado, eso o con el tiempo me volví más fuerte.

–Por eso el físico – Dijo Zelda oji verde en un tono bajo – Comprendo. Para ti podría confeccionar una espada talle mediano, de hoja delgada pero poderosa. Y si quieres, un escudo de brazo, ya sabes, de los que van como un brazalete pero más largo, parecido al de Lord Chrom. ¿Qué piensas? – Max asintió con la cabeza, la verdad pensó en algo como lo dicho por ella en cuanto se topó con Chrom y Lucina. – En cuanto a ti – comentó la joven, virando a Alba – Creo que deben descubrir sus atributos. Regresa cuando sepas que hacer.

– Por cierto. En el coliseo tenemos ropa de entrenamiento. Es mejor que mantener sus ropas llenas de sangre, o que sean demasiado incómodas para su labor – Máximo se miró inmediatamente apenado hacia su camiseta, pues la sonrisa de la rubia lo había ruborizado. – Pueden informarle al peli negro, aunque dudo mucho que quiera escuchar algo – La chica soltó una risilla y terminó el dialogo.

Ike asintió, saliendo acompañado por Alba, y detrás de ellos también le siguieron Robín y Max. Quizá Robín estaba interesado en sus habilidades.

El silencio reino en el pequeño laboratorio. Zelda empezó a bocetar tranquila, salvó porque no estaba nada tranquila, tenía un ligero tic, estaba enfadada.

– Tú empezaste primero – Dijo su antepasada con una sonrisa divertida – No sé ni por qué te enojas si la que inicio el _poco sutil coqueteó_ con un extraño, fuiste tú.

– No sé a qué te refieres – Replicó Zelda con el ceño fruncido.

– Oh, querida, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – Zelda oji azul suspiró con pesadez, pues su descendiente la ignoró completamente – Se más madura, Zelda. Link es libre de decidir con quién quiere pasar su vida. Igual que tú. Y bien dijiste tu misma "Sólo somos amigos" justo cuando te confesó su amor, no sé qué esperabas que él hiciera. Volvieron a ser como extraños.

Zelda oji verde frunció el ceño. Lo sabía perfectamente. Ella había dicho semejante tontería, y no tenía arreglo alguno. Tras lo que había sucedido con los que creía que habían desaparecido de la faz de este mundo para siempre, hasta lo que Impa le había dicho sobre relacionarse con Link de "esa forma inmoral e incorrecta" La cabeza de Zelda nadaba en caos, y suponía que también la de Link.

Podía arreglar las cosas con él… pero seguramente no volvería a ser lo mismo. Mucho menos podrían intentar algo más, porque él estaba herido, y ella condicionada.

* * *

 **[CUARTO DE LINK – Koi]**

Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tal abrumadora experiencia. Era como sentir la vida de otra persona en carne propia, sólo con tocar aquella arma. Estaba observando nuevamente esta, con una cara asustada, pero luego se levantó con ayuda de las manos del rubio, y volvió a acercarse al artefacto. O era estúpida, o atrevida. O las dos.

– ¡No! – Link la intentó detener, pero Koi solamente descolgó el arco de su lugar.

El rubio logró ver como los ojos de la chica se volvían de un color verde esmeralda, con la pupila más delgada de lo usual y un aire bastante familiar. Su boca esbozaba una sonrisa engreída y parecía poco más atrevida en todos los sentidos.

– ¿Koi? ¡Oye, escúchame! ¡Koi! – La chica tensó el arcó, como si fuera una experta. Inhaló una vez, exhalando luego. Posteriormente sus manos soltaron las cuerdas, y tres flechas fueron disparas con una precisión increíble. Tan impresionante que Link no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

Esa forma de disparar un arco, tenía dueño, había un nombre que él no quería pronunciar, pero del cual sabía perfectamente.

Koi cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo una ligera presión en el pecho, y luego respirando agitadamente, como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo segundos antes.

– Link… ¿conoces a un tal Revali? – Cuestionó la chica de ojos negros, mirando al hyliano. A este se le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo. Además de sentir una enorme rabia al escuchar el nombre – Acabo de ver su maestría con el arco. Es impresionante… y de repente sentí que podía hacer lo mismo. Aunque también sentí una enorme rabia. Como si sus sentimientos me pertenecieran también.

– Lo conozco – Link bajó la mirada, redirigiéndola hacia otro lado, como enfadado – Es… él es un traidor. Igual que ella. – Esta vez su mirada estaba clavada en un bonito tridente, mismo que había llamado su atención al entrar. Estaba al lado de otras dos armas. Un tipo de espada persa, y una enorme masa de hierro que tenía símbolos extraños.

Al ver el rostro de su _sensei_ , decidió que lo más sensato era no cuestionar nada. Quizá hasta que hubiera más confianza en ellos dos.

– Tal vez esa sea tu habilidad – reaccionó el muchacho, como si no hubiera pasado lo anterior – Lo mejor será que vayamos al gimnasio, o mejor dicho, al coliseo Regna Ferox.

Los ojos de Koi se iluminaron. ¡Un coliseo de verdad! Uno de sus deseos más grandes era conocer diferentes partes del mundo, y cierto coliseo en cierto lugar, al igual que las demás maravillas de su mundo. Desde que había llegado ahí y lo había visto, tenía ganas de observarlo por dentro.

Salieron del espacio del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia el dichoso coliseo.

* * *

 **[GIMNASIO/COLISEO –** _ **Alba, Max, Rainer, Koi**_ **]**

Nada más al entrar, Koi se encontró con un sentimiento de maravilla. Era como una arena, realmente, una de verdad, de esas que veía en los libros y las películas. Se tiró en el suelo, con una sonrisa, pero esta le duró muy poco.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y la superficie donde se encontraba recostada estaba cambiando. Link de inmediato se alertó y corrió hacia ella.

En medio de todo el polvo, levantado por el movimiento, Koi observó cómo dos figuras femeninas, de largo cabello alborotado, chocaban sus espadas una contra la otra. Los movimientos eran veloces y fieros. La chica asiática se emocionó, los encontraba fascinantes.

Una chica de cabello blanco atacó de cerca, donde estaba Koi. No esperaba ver "civiles" ahí. Intento frenarse, pero era demasiado tarde. El " _ **Dragon Lounch**_ *" era un tipo de ataque instintivo, y difícil de controlar, por eso dedicaba tiempo a practicarlo, como en ese momento. La peli blanca creía que era demasiado tarde, hasta sentir como su cuerpo rebotaba hacia atrás.

Todo había pasado tan rápido para Koi, pero muy lento para el rubio. Había contra atacado con su escudo, haciendo que la albina quedara indefensa, y a la vez, la había lanzado hacía atrás con este.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Koi estaba justo detrás de él, y el golpe no había sido llevado a cabo. Koi cayó al suelo de rodillas. Estaba un poco angustiada por aquello. Lucina, la chica con la que Max se había cruzado antes, se acercó a la escena. Ella era el contrincante de la peli blanca.

– ¡¿Santa Naga, están bien?! – La joven se acercó hasta Link, y luego reviso a la peli negra – Chica nueva, esta arena no es para jugar, es para entrenar. Y a menos que sepas blandir un arma, no deberías estar aquí. – De nuevo, había usado aquel tono estricto con alguien más.

– L-Lo siento. No sabía – Comentó apenadamente la peli negra, realmente estaba avergonzada. Había vuelto a ser imprudente.

Aquel tono que a Link no le gustaba en absoluto, para fuera quien fuera dirigido, le hizo actuar de inmediato – Lucina, sé que eres un espadachín excepcional, pero no consiento que le hables así. Es mi aprendiz, y yo seré quien le reprima cuando haya hecho algo fuera de lugar, ¿de acuerdo? – La chica frunció el ceño.

A pesar de que, en un principio ambos eran como uña y mugre, participando en **aquel torneo** realizado por ese misterioso "hombre" de blanco, Lucina fue actuando cada vez más despectiva, desde _**aquel**_ día, cuando todo empezó. Link no pensaba que su actitud era totalmente justificable. Si, aún no sabían nada de cierto ídolo de la chica, y de algunos amigos más que había hecho durante los días del torneo, pero su comportamiento comenzaba a cansarlo.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces la culpa es tuya. – Lucina le envió una mirada de muerte, como advirtiéndole que no volviera a pasarse de la raya con sus comentarios – Vigila más a tu querida aprendiz, si no quieres que se lastime – Le plantó cara y luego se dio media vuelta – Vamos, Lady Corrin – Y se apartó junto con la albina, quien no tenía la misma actitud que ella, y les sonrió nerviosa ante la actitud de su " _maestra_ "

* * *

Volvieron al campo de batalla que se había montado, y Link tomó de la mano a Koi, para dirigirse hacia otra parte.

– Lo siento – Comentó con un tono débil.

– No, no es tu culpa, yo no avise antes. Pero no te sientas mal por las palabras de Lucina, ella actúa así con todos – Caminaron hasta llegar donde estaban Alba, Rainer y Max.

La chica entonces se dio cuenta de que la parte del coliseo donde estaban parecía más para principiantes, que aquella arena que podía tomar diferentes campos de batalla. Koi viró a Max, quien era el que más gritaba del esfuerzo supuesto. Ambos hermanos tenían un traje diferente. Ambos con un traje algo ajustado color negro y con un símbolo de un círculo partido desigualmente en cuatro partes, además de botas negras y un cinturón en el medio, color plateado. Rainer seguía con la misma ropa sucia que llevaba, y eso le causo un poco de desagrado a Koi.

El castaño sostenía fuertemente una espada. Comenzaba a dar tajos apenas podía. La espada era un poco más pesada de lo que podía cargar, pero aun así, aunque torpemente, intentaba blandirla contra Robín.

– Concéntrate, Máximo. Mira bien dentro de ti y sabrás lo que te hace especial. Mira en lo más profundo de tu corazón. De la esencia que te hace ser tú. – Dijo Robín con un enorme entusiasmo. El joven se abalanzó contra este con la espada de práctica, una tan gruesa que pesaba bastante.

– Lo intentaré… ¡Mira mi fuego arder! – El muchacho tropezó con los pies de Robín y cayó de cara al suelo.

– ¡Max! – Alba se iba a acercar hasta él, pero el joven se negó con una mano, indicándole que siguiera con lo suyo.

Regresó hasta el lado de Ike, sentándose en el suelo. De repente observó al peli azul. Y él simultáneamente hacia ella. Con la ayuda del héroe radiante, Ike, Alba estaba haciendo pruebas de velocidad, fuerza, magia, entre otras cosas. Aunque no parecía destacar en ninguna, pesé al esfuerzo de ambos.

– Sinceramente me siento inútil y cobarde, Ike… ¿qué se supone que alguien tan patética como yo pueda hacer? Yo sólo vine aquí porque quería evitar que mi hermano falleciera ese día, aunque el ya aceptó. – La joven se abrazó las piernas, ocultando su cara entre estas.

– Para nada eres cobarde si has llegado aquí es por tu fuerza de voluntad. Tal vez el destino si nos juntó a todos. Tú y yo peleamos por nuestros seres queridos, te respetó por ello, Alba, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y te ayudaré a entenderlo.

El joven le mostró una sonrisa de ánimo, y la chica se levantó para seguir intentándolo.

Y finalmente, Rainer. Se encontraba ejercitándose. Entrenaba en el lodo, escalando algunas paredes. Una carrera de obstáculos que nadie usaba, más que Snake, Cloud, Link, y Capitán Falcón, cuando aún estaba.

Al ver la llegada de Koi, Rainer frunció el ceño. Alba la saludo ligeramente, y Max se acercó hasta la chica, uego de limpiarse el rostro que se había llenado de tierra tras la caída.

– Buenas – Dijo nervioso y un poco exhausto – Disculpa. Sé que antes parecía haberme llevado una mala impresión de ti, y fruncí mi rostro… ¿empezamos de cero?

Koi aceptó la mano que Máximo le estaba tendiendo. Se sonrieron inmediatamente después de eso.

– ¡Hey! ¡Nadie te dijo nada de descansos o charlas! – Max rascó su nuca y regresó hacia el lugar de entrenamiento debido al estruendoso grito de su maestro.

Le vieron alejarse una vez más, hacia donde Robín le esperaba.

Koi quería explorar el coliseo, pero sabía que había cosas más importantes que hacer, como entender en que rayos iba a ayudarle lo que había pasado en la habitación del hyliano antes.

Link le lanzó una espada de madera en su regreso. Koi la vio estupefacta ¿acaso planeaba enseñarle a blandir la espada?

No le disgustaba nada la idea. De hecho esperaba a que lo hiciera, sólo que no de un golpe.

– Si estamos unidos por el destino, quiere decir que somos iguales. Que estamos destinados a conocernos, y que somos un reflejo del alma del otro – Link cargó una espada igual, a pesar de tener su propia espada tras la espalda.

– Bueno, en mi cultura el hilo rojo del destino simboliza a las almas gemelas.

– Eso quise decir – Comentó el rubio, arrugando un poco la nariz.

– No – Koi hizo una ligera pausa – hablo de…

* * *

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el joven se arrojó contra ella, evitando que una espada atravesara su cuerpo. No obstante, pudo sentir su costado siendo atravesado después del acto.

Los demás encargados de los nuevos, hicieron algo similar, protegiendo a sus elegidos.

Robín uso un hechizo para alejarse con Max a una posición más segura, Ike se puso en guardia, colocando detrás a Alba, y Rainer se cubrió junto con Snake, detrás de una de las escaladas de la pista de obstáculos.

El rubio fue arrastrado de su coleta, levantándole la cabeza, y tomaron a Koi de ambos brazos. Eran unas figuras pálidas, con ojos rojos, inundados de un aura extraña.

– ¡ _Sensei_! ¡Suéltenme! – la chica se jaloneo unos instantes.

Rainer tenía un plan en su cabeza, iba a ejecutarlo, pero su "Mayor" le detuvo – Muchacho, un soldado siempre viene para afrontar la muerte. Pero tu plan es casi suicida… ¿De verdad deseas eso?

– Soy un soldado, vine al mundo a proteger a mi nación, y a los débiles. Es un linaje que yo no dejaré que se pierda. Yo nací para esto, señor – El joven apuntó, pero los movimientos de la pelinegra lo ponían muy nervioso. No obstante se percató de quien tenía preso al rubio se movía poco. Un montón de líneas de trayectoria y direcciones comenzaron a dibujarse ante sus ojos. Como si fueran planos dibujados. El joven sonrió eufórico.

– Nos los llevaremos. Ambos son elementos valiosos para… – dijo una de las voces a través de un radio, pero no terminaron la oración, pues esas figuras genéricas fueron neutralizadas con un disparo, o eso creyó Rainer. El objetivo corrió hasta él, y lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo. La sombra era rápida, sus puños eran duros, Snake intervino.

Rainer disparaba con una precisión increíble estuvieran cerca o lejos, y los hacía retroceder. Y Snake le cubría cada que se movía de lugar. Rainer cayó en cuenta que también tenía más fuerza de la que poseía un ser humano normal. Aprovechando eso, también se cubría o repartía golpes mortales.

Dos, de las ocho figuras, se arremolinaron contra Ike, pero en ese momento una descarga eléctrica potente interrumpió el ataque de uno, y la espada de Ike protegió del otro ataque.

– Bien hecho, chica – dijo el peli azul, blandiendo su espada Ragnel contra el enemigo.

En la arena se apareció una chica de pelo corto, rojizo y ojos grises. Ella era Morgan, la táctica de las tropas de Lucina, e hija de Robín.

– No hay porque – la joven se posó tras de su padre, y en medio de los dos se encontraba Max – No temas, muchacho, nosotros los protegeremos.

Ike, tras derrotar a la sombra, colocó en medio de la formación de Robín e hija, a la castaña. Alba se abrazó a Max tan fuerte como podía.

Del cielo comenzaron a descender más sombras. Para eso llegaron los demás. La chica de traje ajustado azul de repente se encontraba dentro de una armadura anaranjada. Lanzaba misiles y rayos con el traje. Desde rayos para congelar, hasta masivas descargas eléctricas.

El muchacho de traje negro, cabello rubio y ojos azules tampoco les daba tregua. Con su enorme espada les dejaba muy poco espacio a sus adversarios.

Finalmente, la princesa rubia y de ojos azules de antes también se había unido a la batalla. Traía de escoltas a Lucina y a Corrin pero eso no evitaba sobresalir con unas sorprendentes habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y con magia además.

Con una patada hizo salir volando al captor de la encarnación de su héroe Hyliano, y con una llamarada de fuego hizo explotar al otro que tenía a Koi. Y todo tan perfectamente calculado a la altura de que Koi y Link estaban intactos.

– ¡Largo antes de que los destroce a todos! – La rubia se posó frente a ellos, empezó a brillar en un aura extraña de diversos colores, sus ojos brillaban en amarillo.

Los extraños atacantes se marcharon sin llevarse a absolutamente nadie, pero dejando un poco entorpecidos a los nuevos.

– ¡Abran paso! – Para ese momento llegó una joven de cabello sujetado en dos coletas. Uso un báculo extraño, y después de verse un círculo sobre el suelo y una luz verde, el sangrado del rubio ceso. Link abrió los ojos lentamente, y luego observó a Koi y a los demás.

– Rayos… me alegró que no haya pasado a más. Gracias, lady Lissa. – Agradeció el rubio.

– Es mi deber. Me alegró no haber llegado tarde – Anunció la tal Lissa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Chrom llegó en compañía de la chica, y estaba un poco consternado, hasta ver que su hija estaba a salvo. Se acercó hasta Lucina para revisarla de pies a cabeza.

– Es la segunda vez que pasa en estos días. Debemos ser más prevenidos – Dijo Ike preocupado. Observaron el cielo. Este tenía un agujero en todo el medio. Y comenzó a cerrarse lentamente – Debemos hacernos más fuertes, y luego…

Pero Ike no termino su frase. Koi comenzó a hablar con un tono confundido y hasta algo enfadado.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿A más? ¡Una espada atravesó tu cuerpo! – A la chica le salieron unas cuantas lagrimillas de los ojos, estaba bastante asustada después de ese repentino ataque – ¡Maldita sea, casi mueres! ¡¿No dijeron que aquí estábamos seguros?!

– A todo esto, nunca nos han dicho nada sobre lo que tenemos que hacer concretamente, ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Cómo debemos enfrentarlo? ¿Qué quiere con nosotros? – cuestionó el joven Rainer. Este se acercó junto con Snake.

– Yo puedo responder tu duda. – Master Hand apareció detrás de ellos – por ahora estaremos a salvo, pero no prometo que no vuelva a pasar. No obstante, alguien más está a punto de llegar. Samus, ve por Roy. Los demás vayan al salón principal de la mansión.

Así hicieron los demás. Koi aún con el rostro fruncido por la impertinencia de Link, y los hermanos aún un poco consternados. Rainer parecía estar acostumbrado a ello y por eso no dijo nada más, sólo siguió las órdenes de Master Hand.

* * *

 **[SALA PRINCIPAL** **–** **MANSIÓN]**

Al salón llegaron caras nuevas y algunas que ya habían visto antes. El hombre bigotón era acompañado por una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y con un ojo tapado por su cabellera. Se encontraban tanto la chica de cabello rubio, Zelda oji verde, como una figura extraña, muy parecida a un perro o un lobo de colores azules y negros, y relucientes ojos rojos.

Y finalmente, una bolita rosa, acompañado por otro ser de su mismo tamaño, pero con una máscara de metal y con alas negras tras su espalda.

– Ahora esperemos a Master Hand. Kirby, sean más prudente la siguiente vez, trajeron con ustedes a los enemigos – dijo Cloud, después de haber sido testigo de lo anterior.

La pequeña bolita sólo pudo entristecer el gesto y pedir perdón con la mirada.

– La siguiente vez iré contigo y Meta Knight. Seguro que tal vez encontramos a mis tropas o a alguien más – Comentó esta vez Chrom, acomodándose en uno de los espacios de los mil y un asientos en la enorme estancia. La bolita asintió.

En la espera, Max comenzó a desesperarse, por ello rompió el silencio con un pequeño quejido.

– Ya tardaron mucho. Si ustedes saben deberían decirnos que sucede. Estoy asustado, mi hermana lo está, y la chica asiática también está asustada ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Max estaba en lo correcto. Link, entonces, se levantó de su asiento y carraspeó la garganta.

– Muy bien. Mantenerlos sin nada de información es algo terrible. Yo lo sé por experiencia. ¿Por qué no comenzamos y luego que Master les explique a detalle?

Todos alrededor comenzaron a mirarse entre sí. Recordar ese fatídico día no les hacía mucha gracia, pero debían empezar por algo.

– De acuerdo – Asintió Mario, suspirando, y siendo imitado por el resto. – Aquel día cuando el cielo cayó, nuestro mundo terminó, pero nos aferramos a la vida.

– Nos rodearon, creíamos poder ganar, y sin embargo… – esta vez habló Ike.

– Él tenían un plan que nosotros no… – Habló la chica del cabello que le tapaba un ojo, y sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño ser en forma de estrella color dorado, su nombre era Rosalina, y el pequeño ser se llamaba destello.

– Un plan despiadado y aterrador… – Continuó Mario…

* * *

…

 **Nos encontrábamos en la recta final, en un precipicio que daba al mar, el enemigo estaba de frente a nosotros. Observábamos el horizonte como hacía diez años, acompañados por antiguos amigos, y caras nuevas, encarnaciones diferentes, y algunos un poco más viejos que otros.**

– _¡Qué no escape ni uno solo!_ – **Fox había guiado al combate, gritaba con liderazgo, como si fuéramos el comando de Star Fox. Yo sabía que podíamos ganar, confiaba en ello, pero… bueno, ahora ni mi hermano ni Peach están aquí presentes…**

Lucina prosiguió:

– _Cada uno tendrá que luchar contra diez, al menos._ – **Desde la llegada a ese punto, el Rey Héroe se había encontrado inseguro, recuerdo que ese día me lo contó. Tenía el presentimiento de que no se equivocaba, y mi padre estaba de acuerdo en no confiarnos.**

Link prosiguió:

– _Es aquí y ahora, no tenemos opción, ¿verdad?_ – **Aun con las advertencias de Lucina, cuando la princesa habló sabía que no teníamos opción. Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, habría sólo dos resultados, ganar o perder, y yo quería creer en lo primero.**

Ike prosiguió:

– _¡Estoy seguro que ganaremos!_ – **Cuando Pit dijo aquello con tanta seguridad, me llene de confianza. Supuse que tenía razón y por eso… por eso me dejé abierto. Caí de nuevo en la arrogancia de mi juventud y me dejé llevar por la emoción de luchar contra alguien más fuerte. Estaba equivocado.**

Prosiguió Lucario:

 **Pero entonces las manos gigantes comenzaron a desintegrarse, y formaron un solo núcleo, dejándonos extrañados. Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, y sólo Kirby pudo salvarse.  
** …

* * *

– Ni siquiera reflectores o el amor de Nayru pudo ayudarnos. Cuando esas luces nos tocaron, robaron nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos. – Expresó la princesa hyliana, Zelda ojia-zul.

Los cuatro novatos se quedaron perplejos. Las caras de los luchadores, que antes estaban motivadas, ahora se encontraban decaídas. Sus miradas guardaban diversas emociones, desde tristeza, hasta angustia. Quien sabe que sería de los demás.

– Comprendo. Y ahora están usando nuestras almas ¿no? – Comentó Alba, siendo mirada por los demás – Hace unas horas, cuando llegamos, el joven Link dijo que no estaba de acuerdo en que hicieran lo mismo que ellos. Ustedes están usándonos también. – La mirada oliva de Alba se sentía triste, un poco decaía. Ike notó sus sentimientos, mirando alguna que otra cosa guardada en sus recuerdos, claro, inconscientemente gracias al vínculo.

Los luchadores suspiraron. La chica había acertado en el punto, y ahora ellos mismos se sentían despreciables, a excepción de alguien.

– "Si estas en roma, haz lo que los romanos" Nosotros escuchamos sus desesperados gritos, y les ayudamos a salir, a cambio de ayudarnos a hacer lo correcto – Dijo Snake, tan estoico como siempre – Nunca los obligamos, y es por eso que les preguntamos si deseaban tomar el riesgo o no.

– Aunque nos hayan omitido algo de información – Dijo Max un poco enfadado – Pudieron habernos mencionado que este lugar no era del todo seguro.

– Exactamente – Continuó Koi – Habiendo dicho aquello, no hubiéramos tenido ese desagradable encuentro, pero pasó. ¿Me va a decir que estuvo bien? No importa que haya que hacer, pero no omitan la información, o de verdad "harán lo que los romanos en roma" y no hablo precisamente de cosas buenas.

– ¡Muy bien! Es suficiente. Koi, tienes un buen punto, debemos tomarnos a consideración explicar cualquier duda al respecto. Pero que sepas que hacemos todo lo posible por no hacer de ustedes una máquina sin alma, como ÉL.

Los peleadores guardaron silencio en el instante en que Link declaro aquello, no obstante.

– ¡No me jodan! – Rainer se levantó de golpe, literalmente golpeó una de los cómodos asientos de la estancia – ¡Dejen de actuar como niños! Mínimo tienen de dieciséis años en adelante, hasta la vulgar asiática – Koi frunció el ceño, observando de mala cara a Rainer. Algo tenía contra ella. – Actúan tan débilmente que me causan nauseas. Hablan como basuras, y tal vez lo sean. Pero sabiendo las consecuencias, deberían de haber dicho que no, y ya. Detesto a la gente como ustedes, que no conocen lo suficiente el mundo y se dedican a temerle a todo, en lugar de ir hacia adelante, sin dudar…

Snake le siguió, el joven se iba a marchar, pero un chirrido y su nombre siendo gritado con desprecio por la voz de la chica de cabello negro lo hicieron parar unos segundos, sin girarse a verle a los ojos.

– No somos basura. No somos peores que tú. Y no tememos porque seamos débiles, tememos porque aún no somos lo suficientemente fuertes, pero a diferencia de personas como tú, que se hacen los fuertes, nosotros no escondemos nuestra debilidades. El único despreciable cobarde aquí, eres tú. Y así como nos miras, te han mirado, y lo sé… – La chica arrojó una pistola, que antes había usado Rainer, justo en sus pies – Llegaste a ese puesto escalando sobre otros, e ibas a llegar más lejos, si tus compañeros no te hubieran traicionado.

El joven cerró la puerta de un golpe, uno bastante fuerte que casi troza la pared.

– Eso fue…

– Bastante intenso

Dijeron Alba y Max, uno seguido del otro, con algo de sudor en sus frentes y mejillas. La agresividad que había mostrado tanto la chica como el soldado había sido de temer.

– Me largo – La chica tomó rumbo hacia cualquier parte, siendo perseguida por Link. El muchacho tenía una expresión indescifrable. No estaba contento, pero tampoco enojado.

Los demás se quedaron esperando a Master Hand, que seguía con la persona nueva.

* * *

 **[LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL]**

– Lo sentí en el momento en que el alma de esta señorita llegó a este lugar. Uno de ustedes deberá guiarla por un buen camino. Ustedes dos, siendo los más sensatos son los únicos que saben las traiciones dentro de este pequeño cuartel. Los anteriores jóvenes que llegaron y fueron por el mal camino, o los amigos de nuestros compañeros, que fueron manipulados por sus deseos y llevados hacia el camino de la oscuridad. Esta joven es especialmente astuta y confiada, aunque un tanto impulsiva, y que mejor remedio que dos personas disciplinadas, y que a la vez tienen un tanto de reflejo en esta joven.

Ambos luchadores asintieron, y observaron como la capsula estaba siendo abierta lentamente, en automático al sentir el despertar de quien estuviese dentro. Los dos presentes sintieron algo al ver a la chica. Samus, especialmente, estaba un poco agobiada por su aspecto, y apretujó los dientes con rabia. Roy tenía el semblante oscurecido y sentía ganas de golpear al causante de aquello.

Su mirada borrosa pronto comenzó a despejarse. La joven estaba un poco mareada, cayó al suelo. Roy, el muchacho de cabellera roja iba a ayudarle a levantar, pero igual que con los primeros despertares, Master Hand le prohibió el paso.

La chica tosió fuertemente, hasta que pudo adaptarse al ambiente. Entonces quedó muda de la sorpresa. Luego se golpeó la frente, y comenzó a reír.

Nuevamente, Samus y Roy quedaron estupefactos.

– ¡Ha, ha! ¡Muy gracioso, Sánchez! Admito que lo hiciste bien, ¡pero ya basta de burlarte de mis gustos literarios de una buena vez! Mejor mueve el trasero y ponme al día con el trabajo. ¿Cómo termino el asalto al ni… do? – Al fin se percató de su estado. Se tocó desde el rostro hasta las piernas. La chica no tenía ropa, estaba llena de heridas, su rostro estaba cortado donde se suponía que debía tener esa marca de nacimiento.

Sus ojos se veían perturbados. Roy no pudo más y se lanzó hacia la chica ahora en el suelo. La miró a los ojos y en ese momento sucedió lo que siempre pasaba con los luchadores. Tuvieron un vínculo inmediato.

El lord nunca había pretendido hacer aquello. Y se arrepentiría de ello, al menos en ese momento.

La chica tapó su boca evitando vomitar. Comenzaba a recordar partes de aquel incidente. Aquella terrible noche, cuando, en lugar de esperar, se metió en el peor de los líos que la llevaría hasta ese momento.

Cuando observó a las chicas secuestradas, todas en un estado deplorable. Esa perra traicionera. Cuando fue golpeada en la cabeza, cuando comenzaron a destrozarle su ropa, cuando, consiente y viva, le arrancaron aquella marca en su ojo derecho. Al profanar su cuerpo una y otra vez, cuando apenas ya estaba consiente. El salvajismos de esos hijos de… esos malditos enfermos. Y su tío, hecho pedazos al decirle adiós entre sollozos.

La pelirroja no pudo más y terminó expulsando fluidos estomacales y alguna que otra lágrima por su último recuerdo, y Roy simplemente tembló al ver la crueldad de ese mundo. Ni siquiera en el suyo harían tal cosa, él lo evitaría a toda costa. Sus manos estaban con el puño cerrado, y sus ojos llenos de llamas. Se prendían intermitentemente entre pequeños destellos amarillentos y el color azul de sus ojos.

Master Hand chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron dos toallas al lado de Roy. El joven no dudo ni dos segundos en tomar ambas y envolver a la chica en ellas, abrazándola un poco.

– ¡Samus, llama a Mario! ¡Necesitamos a un doctor aquí y ahora! – La rubia salió de inmediato, buscando al bigotudo de baja estatura.

Sus ojos verdes estaban consternados. Ahora mismo confundidos. Ya llegaría el momento de escuchar todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

 **[N/A: Recomiendo poner en cada fin de capítulo la famosa canción del menú] Se los dejó acá 7u7 – watch?v=CaMw4uPhVzs**

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo de Batalla de Almas:**_

* * *

– _¡Vámonos ahora! De otra manera, correremos la misma suerte que los que antes intentaron escapar._

– _Gracias... por cierto, ahora que estamos fuera de peligro,_ _¿me dirías tu nombre, muchacho?_

– _Me llamo Mitch…_

* * *

– _Desde esta locura iniciada, nadie está a salvo. Por eso nos esforzamos luchando. Quieremos que todo vuelva a como era antes. Que lo que pasó no pasara. Salvar a nuestros compañeros._

– _Entiendo, sensei. Entonces no voy a dudar. Le ayudaré a recuperar a sus amigos, al costo que sea._

– _Gracias, Koi_

* * *

– _¡Ike! ¡Cuidado!_

– _¡Alba, tu poder es…!_

* * *

– _Mi esposa también fue absorbida por esas malditas luces, mi amada Cordelia._

– _Mi padre y yo intentamos ayudar a nuestros amigos, y recuperar nuestra familia._

– _Entiendo yo… comprendo lo que es perder a seres amados._

* * *

– _Quisiera pensar que hago esto por venganza, pero ni me enseñaron eso. Mi vuelta allá será una redención._

– _Me alegro escuchar esas palabras, señorita._

* * *

– _¡Es imposible que seas…!_

– _Cabo Rainer_ _, es un placer verle de nuevo… pero está del lado equivocado._

– _No, ¡usted lo esta, mayor!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno, ni yo me lo esperaba. Pero ya digo yo que este OC me encanta. Sólo falta uno por presentarse, pero lo hará de manera especial, a diferencia de los cinco que ya tenemos :3 Espero que les guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente, a ver qué pasa con la chica y que sucede con los demás peleadores. Sé que la desaparición de los peleadores narrada en este capítulo es lo que pasó en Ultimate (Adoré ese tráiler, espero no desaparecer meses cuando salga xD jajaja) pero quiero recalcar, que si bien xD me mamut con mi imaginación premonitoria (?) este fic no será la historia de Smash Ultimate, y no tendrá a Lumina como enemigo final. Me despido, espero que sigan leyendo :3

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, si leo sus Review, aunque luego no sé qué contestar, soy un poco torpe para responder xD Sólo quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo, chicos :3 y si alguno de sus amigos les gustan estas narrativas no duden en traerlos a leer :v juejue, promocionándome.

¡ **IMPORTANTE**!

¡Ah! Intentaré subir un pequeño vistazo de cómo son las tres féminas OC de este fic xD hice un pequeño dibujo de ellas e intentaré subirlo después de subir este cap. (No llevan sus ropas originales porque me apetecía ponerlas en vestido) Y otra cosa, los dibujos sin descripciones y un poco a lo "ALV" son pequeños bocetos, como el que subiré a mi devi **TheHylianZword.** Por si me equivocó con algún aspecto, para que me lo reporten y pueda editar los dibujos. Y también que los hago tradicional (tampoco soy muy buena) ¡En fin! ¡Hasta la siguiente y que la diosa Hylia los bendiga y abrigue de este pinche frio ogt! –Vivo en México y empezó a hacer frio de la nada :'v jaja –


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola gente, soy yo, la autora.

Hoy no vengo a traerles capitulo como ya se dieron cuenta. Quiero pedirles una disculpa y decir que no puedo continuar con esta historia porque no sé cómo. El borrador que tenía lo perdí (estaba en cuaderno) después de hacer talacha en casa (algo así como limpieza de primavera lo que sea)

Así que les pido una enorme disculpa para los participantes de la historia, y espero comprendan. Ahora… bien podemos hacer algo más. Con los personajes que hay, hacer otra historia con el argumento original, ya saben **"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a vivir ¿estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio?"** Porque ese es el concepto original, y si me lo permiten, hacer una buena historia con ello.

Siento, sinceramente y con el perdón de los que les parezca buena la trama aunque llevemos poco, que se estanca y va lento, muy lento y demasiado rápido con otras cosas, y la verdad no me agrada en absoluto el camino que lleva. Por eso quiero rehacerla con algo mejor, algo planeado (esta vez escrito en internet y subido a Drive) y algo que no vaya ni lento ni se estanque. Dejaré el aviso aquí por unos dos meses, si alguien quiere continuar por favor envíeme inbox o ponga review, lo leeré. Si después de esos dos meses no recibo nada, borrare esta historia e iniciare una nueva con los OC que la gente haya decidido dejar.

Que tengan buenos días, tarde o noche.

 **-Nos leemos luego, _Zword_.**


End file.
